Dr Sommer Team
by Numsi
Summary: Briefe an das Dr. Sommer Team - Teil 3: Lucius Malfoy und sein missratener Sohn
1. Severus Snape

A/N:  
  
Hallo Welt!  
  
Diese Geschichte ist von Numsi (Snape) und Lady Arrogance (Susanna [OC]).  
  
Sie ist eher zufällig entstanden, als uns langweilig war, aber sie hat uns so viel Spaß gemacht, dass wir beschlossen haben, daraus eine Serie mit den verschiedenen Charas zu machen.  
  
Dieser erste Teil beschäftigt sich mit Severus Snape (OOC) und seinem Liebesleben. Bitte sagt uns doch, wie es euch gefallen hat und wenn ihr weitere Ideen für Problemchen habt, die unbedingt diskutiert werden sollten, nur her damit.  
  
Disclaimer: Snape und all die anderen (außer Susanna) sind leider nicht von uns *sob*  
  
Warnung: Dies ist eine Slash-Geschichte, also husch husch und auf den Zurückbutton drücken, wenn ihr so was nicht lesen wollt.  
  
Allen anderen viel Spaß dabei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liebes Dr. Sommerteam  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich unter einem Problem leide, oder ob ich mir es nur einbilde, aber langsam werde ich wahnsinnig.  
  
Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich ständig beobachtet werde und ich bekomme ständig Briefe in denen irgendjemand schreibt, wie er meine Haare liebt, wie gern er meiner samtigen Stimme lauscht und wie gern er meine Hände auf seinem Körper spüren würde.  
  
Ich finde das alles sehr schmeichelhaft, aber ich weiß nicht; wer mir diese Briefe schreibt. Ich habe noch ein anderes Problem. Ich habe Angst, dass mein Freund diese Briefe findet und mich deswegen verlässt. Ich liebe ihn über alles und will nicht, dass er mich verlässt. Ich weiß doch gar nicht, was ich ohne ihn tun soll. Ich kann ihn ja mal beschreiben damit ihr eine Idee habt von was ich rede.  
  
Er ist 2 Jahre älter als ich, was mich wahnsinnig macht. Ich hasse es, wenn ich der Jüngere in der Beziehung bin, aber das ist nicht so wichtig.  
  
Er ist ein wenig eingebildet... naja das ist eigentlich untertrieben. Er steht stundenlang vor dem Spiegel, auch wenn er nur Unterricht geben muss.  
  
In seinen Augen könnte ich versinken, und erst seine Hände, der Hammer. Ich frage mich immer wieder, warum er sich in mich verliebt hat. Er könnte jeden haben. Naja jetzt möchte ich aber wissen, wie ich herausbekomme, wer dieser heimliche Verehrer ist und wie ich ihn los werde, ohne dass es mein süßer Locki rausbekommt und mich verlässt.  
  
Bitte helft mir... ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr weiter. Ich habe schon sämtliche Zaubersprüche und -tränke ausprobiert, aber nichts hat geholfen.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir helfen!  
  
Severus Snape  
  
****************  
  
Lieber Severus Snape,  
  
so wie es klingt, bildest du dir das nicht ein.  
  
Als erstes solltest du herausfinden, wer dir diese Briefe schreibt. Wie lässt er dir denn die Nachrichten zukommen? Wenn er sie dir an einen bestimmten Platz bringt, kannst du ja versuchen, ihm dort eine Botschaft zu hinterlegen, um zumindest erstmal mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten.  
  
Versuche, deinen Verehrer kennen zu lernen, vielleicht ist er ja ein netter Mensch und ihr könnt Freunde werden, was mich gleich zum zweiten Thema bringt:  
  
Dein Freund, Locki... Ich lese aus den Zeilen, dass du in dieser Beziehung nicht ganz glücklich bist, und dich hauptsächlich daran klammerst, weil du das Gefühl hast, dass du sonst nie eine Beziehung haben könntest.  
  
Ich entnehme das den Sätzen, dass er sich mehr um sich als um dich kümmert, dass du nicht gerne der Jüngere (=Unterlegene?) bist und vor allem, dass du dich für so "schlecht" hältst, dass du dich seiner nicht würdig fühlst.  
  
Sind es denn nur die äußerlichen Merkmale (Hände, Augen), die dir an ihm so gefallen, oder wie ist es mit seiner Persönlichkeit?  
  
Auf jeden Fall gebe ich dir den Rat, die Briefe zu genießen und dadurch dein Selbstwertgefühl zu steigern, vielleicht bist du dann ja in der Lage, dich in eurer Beziehung als gleichwertig zu betrachten, oder dich von ihm zu lösen und dich einer neuen Person (dem heimlichen Verehrer?) zu öffnen.  
  
Viel Glück und halte mich auf dem Laufenden  
  
Susanna Seelentröster Dr. Sommer Team  
  
*****************  
  
Hallo Susanna!  
  
Ich habe über das, was du gesagt hast nachgedacht, und ich habe festgestellt, dass Locki keine Persönlichkeit hat.  
  
Du hast mit allem Recht.  
  
Aber immer, wenn ich seine Augen sehe, kann ich einfach nicht mehr widerstehen.  
  
Also, ich habe dem Verehrer einen Brief geschrieben und gesagt, dass ich ihn gern treffen würde. Er meinte, dass er es nicht möchte, weil er Angst hat, dass ich ihn nicht wirklich leiden kann. Ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich darauf antworten soll, vielleicht hat er ja Recht? Aber warum schreibt er mir dann diese Briefe?  
  
Diese ganze Situation macht mich fertig, sogar meine Schüler bekommen schon mit, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt.  
  
Mein Chef ist zu mir gekommen und bot mir an, mit mir über mein Problem zu sprechen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Angebot annehmen soll, der Typ ist 120. Der hat doch keine Ahnung von Liebe.  
  
Und ich schlafe immer wieder mit Locki und jedes Mal, wenn ich mit ihm reden möchte, fängt er an von sich zu schwärmen. Das tut mir so weh. Aber seine Augen hindern mich daran, mit ihm Schluss zu machen. Ich kann nicht mehr.  
  
Snape  
  
***************  
  
Lieber Severus,  
  
ich freue mich, zu hören, dass du über deine Beziehung zu Locki nachgedacht hast und erkannt hast, dass es doch nicht ganz das Richtige für dich ist. Natürlich ist es schwer, sich von einer Beziehung zu lösen, von der man bisher dachte, dass sie gut wäre.  
  
Lass dir noch ein bisschen Zeit und beobachte dich und deinen Freund weiter. Nach und nach werden dir immer mehr Fehler auffallen, bis es nicht mehr so schwer fällt, den Schlussstrich zu ziehen.  
  
Den Anfang dazu hast du ja schon sehr gut gemeistert und ich drücke dir die Daumen, dass es so positiv weiter geht.  
  
Allerdings möchte ich dich fragen, ob du es für gut hältst, noch mit Locki zu schlafen, auch wenn du nicht glücklich dabei bist?  
  
Du solltest in erster Linie an dich denken und nicht an ihn!  
  
Ich finde es sehr nett von deinem Chef, dass er sich um dich sorgt und dass er 120 ist, beweist doch, dass er schon sehr viel Lebenserfahrung hat. Vielleicht hat er ja doch einen guten Tipp für dich. Du solltest es nicht von Anfang an ablehnen.  
  
Gibt es die Möglichkeit, ein paar Tage Urlaub zu nehmen? Einfach ein paar Tage Abstand, dann werden dich auch keine Augen mehr betören und du kannst wieder zu dir selbst finden.  
  
Nun aber zu deinem heimlichen Verehrer (ist es ein Mann?):  
  
Es mag ja sein, dass du ihn nicht magst, aber ich möchte jetzt einfach mal die gewagte Vermutung anstellen, dass du kein Mensch bist, der viele Freunde hat und einige Menschen einfach nur nicht mag, weil er nie die Möglichkeit hatte, sie näher kennen zu lernen.  
  
Vergiss das Treffen und versuche, diesen Menschen über die Briefe näher kennen zu lernen. Gib ihm eine Chance und versuche einfach, dich auf ihn einzulassen.  
  
Außerdem solltest du eine Liste der Menschen machen, die du nicht leiden kannst und versuche bei jedem dazu zu schreiben, was genau der Grund dafür ist, dass du ihn nicht magst. Sind es tatsächliche Fakten oder nur vage Gefühle oder gar Streitigkeiten, die noch aus der Vergangenheit herrühren und nichts mit der Person an sich zu tun haben.  
  
Das wird dir im Allgemeinen helfen und für diesen Fall ganz speziell.  
  
Liebe Grüße und schreib mir, wie es weitergeht.  
  
Susanna  
  
*************  
  
Liebe Susanna!  
  
URLAUB? Nein das geht nicht. Ich bin der einzige (und nebenbei gesagt der verdammt beste) Lehrer für Potions. Ich muss zwei Jahre bevor ich den Urlaub haben möchte Bescheid sagen, damit man eine halbwegs vernünftige Aushilfe finden kann.  
  
Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau ist. Mir wäre es wesentlich lieber, wenn es ein Mann wäre. Ich kann an Frauen nichts Erotisches finden (nichts für ungut).  
  
Hast du recherchiert? Es klingt fast so, als würdest du mich verdammt gut kennen, besonders was die Sache mit den Dingen aus der Vergangenheit angeht, die nicht wirklich etwas mit der Person zu tun haben.  
  
Ich schicke dir mal eine gekürzte Liste:  
  
Harry Potter: Sein Vater hat mich in meiner Schulzeit zum totalen Volldeppen gemacht.  
  
Black, Lupin: Haben Potter damals geholfen mich fertig zu machen.  
  
Voldemort: Ist total abgedreht und außerdem kann den doch niemand wirklich leiden.  
  
Locki: Ich glaube er betrügt mich, hab ihn neulich erwischt, als er mit Hagrid geflirtet hat, außerdem behandelt er mich wie ein Stück Fleisch  
  
Hagrid: Versucht sich an MEINEN Locki ranzumachen.  
  
Gryffindors: Sie sind zu emotional und besitzen nicht die Fähigkeit rational und logisch zu denken, wie Slytherins.  
  
Ich finde das sind alles berechtigte Gründe, diese Leute nicht leiden zu können.  
  
Ich habe deinen Rat angenommen und habe mit meinem Chef gesprochen. Mir war das alles ein wenig peinlich, aber er meinte auch, ich sollte mit Locki Schluss machen, weil er mir nicht gut tut.  
  
Was den heimlichen Verehrer angeht, habe ich ihm wieder geschrieben. Er schrieb zurück und meinte, dass er sich sehr über die Briefe freut. Er hat mir etwas von seinen Hobbys erzählt. Er meinte, er liebt Drachen steigen lassen und Opern. Also, ich lass auch wahnsinnig gerne Drachen steigen, doch die Oper ist nicht wirklich meine Welt. Ich höre lieber Apokalyptika, damit kann er aber wieder nicht viel anfangen.  
  
Er wollte mir aber nicht verraten, ob er ein Mann oder eine Frau ist. Er meinte, es sei egal, ich solle doch seinen Charakter lieben und nicht seinen physischen Körper.  
  
Sein Alter wollte er auch nicht verraten.  
  
Ich bekomme langsam Angst. dass es einer meiner Schüler ist. Das kann ich doch nicht machen. Ich würde doch der Schule verwiesen und als pervers abgestempelt, wenn ich etwas mit einem Schüler anfange. Meinst du, ich kann ihn direkt fragen ob er ein Schüler ist, um die Sache rechtzeitig zu beenden, bevor etwas Schlimmes passiert?  
  
Liebe Grüße Snape!  
  
*********************  
  
Lieber Severus,  
  
das mit dem Urlaub ist natürlich schade, allerdings zeigt deine Einstellung dazu, dass du ja doch weißt, dass du wertvoll bist - sehr gut.  
  
Schön, dass das Gespräch mit deinem Chef so positiv verlaufen ist.  
  
Da es mein Job und meine Berufung ist, den Leuten zu helfen, habe ich natürlich auch ein Gespür für die wahren Probleme, die sie oft hinter den offensichtlichen Problemen verstecken.  
  
Jetzt aber zu deiner Liste:  
  
Harry Potter: Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass er ein Gryffindor ist, gegen die du ja im Allgemeinen etwas hast, hat dir der Junge doch nichts getan, oder? Gib ihm eine Chance und versuche, ihn als eigenständige Person, unabhängig von seinem Vater zu sehen. Vielleicht wirst du überrascht, was er für ein wundervoller Mensch ist. Auch wenn er wahrscheinlich nicht dein Verehrer ist, kannst du damit vielleicht ihm und dir ein angenehmeres Leben bereiten. Du musst ihn ja nicht gleich zu deinem Freund machen, aber hör auf, ihn zu hassen, er hat dir nichts getan.  
  
Black/Lupin: Haben sie ihn nur nicht abgehalten oder waren sie selbst aktiv? Wenn sie aktiv waren, dann ist diese Wut berechtigt und wahrscheinlich so schnell auch nicht zu überwinden. Wenn sie nur nichts gegen ihren Freund unternommen haben, wäre es vielleicht wert, einmal genauer die Hintergründe zu betrachten, WARUM sie sich ihm nicht in den Weg gestellt haben. Waren sie selbst zu unsicher oder wären sie sonst vielleicht selbst ausgestoßen worden? Vielleicht kann es dir helfen, deine Vergangenheit besser zu verarbeiten, wenn du mal über so etwas nachdenkst.  
  
Voldemort: Nun gut, darüber müssen wir nicht reden, den darfst du hassen und ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass es nicht dein heimlicher Verehrer ist! Aber falls doch, werden wir darüber reden und einen Weg finden, es zu bewältigen.  
  
Locki: Nun ja, es wäre wohl eher ungewöhnlich, wenn er dein heimlicher Verehrer wäre. Es passt absolut nicht in das Bild, welches du mir von ihm geschildert hast, aber man sollte nichts unbedacht lassen. Es wäre immerhin möglich, dass es eine Art Falle ist, um zu sehen, wie sehr du ihm vertraust und ob du ihm von einem Verehrer erzählen würdest. Eine andere Alternative wäre, dass er eingesehen hat, wie sehr er dich mit seiner Art verletzt, aber nicht aus seiner Haut kann und so versucht, dich über die Briefe "neu" kennen zu lernen. Damit du siehst, dass er doch eine Persönlichkeit hat, was er dir so ja nun nicht zeigen kann.  
  
Hagrid: So, wie ich das verstehe, kam das Flirten erst nach den Briefen, also passt es auch nicht in das Bild. Außerdem, war es wirklich ein Flirten, oder hast du da in deiner Eifersucht zu viel in ein Gespräch hinein interpretiert? Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, oder dir dein logisches Urteilsvermögen ansprechen, welches dir ja sehr wichtig ist, aber ich möchte dich bitten, alles mit der nötigen Distanz zu betrachten.  
  
Gryffindors: Das sind Vorurteile schlimmster Art, von denen du dich unbedingt lösen solltest. Sie haben andere Vorteile, aber dafür sind es ja auch die verschiedenen Häuser. Ich z.B. war in Ravenclaw, natürlich immer lernbegierig, wie man es uns nachsagt, aber wenn es mal hart auf hart kam, konnte man auf uns genauso zählen, wie auf die tapferen Gryffindors, die treuen Hufflepuffs oder eben die gerissenen Slytherins. Also versuche, dich von diesen negativ behafteten Vorurteilen zu lösen und auch das Gute in den Gryffindors zu sehen.  
  
Dein Verehrer scheint wirklich vorsichtig zu sein. Das spricht doch für ihn. Er ist diskret und intelligent. Allerdings sehe ich deine Furcht, was den Konflikt Lehrer/Schüler angeht. Es wäre nicht förderlich, wenn es jemals heraus käme, aber so, wie ich deinen Verehrer bisher einschätze, würde es wohl niemals dazu kommen, da ihr beide sehr diskret seid. Außerdem besteht ja immer noch die Möglichkeit, zu warten, bis seine Schulzeit zu Ende ist und bis dahin nur den Briefkontakt zu erhalten. Ich denke nicht, dass er unter 16 ist und so wären das maximal 2,5 Jahre.  
  
Ich kann dir weiterhin nur raten, trenn dich von Locki und versuche dich, deine Gefühle, deine Stärken und Schwächen anhand dieser Brieffreundschaft besser kennen zu lernen.  
  
Liebe Grüße,  
  
Susanna  
  
***************  
  
Liebe Susanna,  
  
ich bin ein gebrochener Mann. Mein Locki hat mit mir Schluss gemacht, und weißt du weswegen? Er ist jetzt mit dem dicken Dummdödel Hagrid zusammen.  
  
Er hat es mir noch nicht mal persönlich gesagt. Er hat mir nur seine Eule geschickt und danach hat er mich nicht mal mehr angeschaut. Ich HASSE ihn!!!!!!!!  
  
Also ich kann jetzt nicht anfangen nett zu den Gryffindors zu sein. Ich verliere doch meinen Respekt, wenn ich plötzlich nett zu denen bin. Ich weiß auch gar nicht so recht, wie das funktionieren soll.  
  
Es tut mir leid, wenn der Brief etwas nass ist, aber ich muss immer wieder an Locki denken und dann kann ich mich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen. Ich habe ihn sooo geliebt und dann sowas. Zurzeit höre ich nur noch das Lied "Behind Blue Eyes" von The Who. Ich finde es passt sehr gut zu meiner derzeitigen Lage.  
  
Also ich habe meinen heimlichen Verehrer jetzt gefragt, wie alt er ist. Mir ist ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, er ist keiner meiner Schüler. Ich schöpfe Hoffnung, vielleicht wird es ja wirklich was mit uns beiden, denn ich kann es immer kaum noch erwarten, eine Antwort von ihm zu bekommen. Er oder Sie, ich weiß es ja immer noch nicht, macht mir immer so schöne Komplimente, dass mir ganz anders wird.  
  
Ich will ihm auch immer so etwas schreiben, aber das einzige was ich sagen kann ist, dass er eine schöne Handschrift hat. Also von der Handschrift her würde ich ja sagen, dass es um eine Frau geht, aber ich kann mich auch täuschen.  
  
Also wie ich dich verstanden habe sollte ich einfach wesentlich netter zu allen sein? Das kann ich nicht. Ich bin doch noch nicht mal zu meinen Freunden wirklich nett.  
  
Ich habe gerade einen Brief von meinem Verehrer bekommen. Er schreibt so schöne Dinge. "Wenn Samt eine Stimme hätte wäre es Deine." oder "Ich kann ohne deine Augen nicht mehr leben." Ich liebe diese Briefe und ich bin dabei mich in diesen Verehrer zu verlieben. Meinst du ich sollte ihm es schreiben?  
  
Bitte antworte schnell!  
  
Gruß Snape!  
  
***************  
  
Lieber Severus,  
  
ich verstehe, wie schlecht es dir geht, aber sieh es doch positiv. Du wolltest dich eh von ihm trennen, hattest es aber nicht geschafft, jetzt ist dir diese Sorge abgenommen und du kannst endlich anfangen, dich auf dich selbst zu konzentrieren.  
  
Leide erst mal ausgiebig, dann bist du gereinigt und bereit für Neues. Deswegen ist es auch sehr gut, dass du weinst, das erleichtert und befreit.  
  
Allerdings muss ich dir zustimmen, dass es mehr als unfair war, dir nur eine Eule zu schicken und dass er nicht einmal bereit war, persönlich mit dir zu sprechen.  
  
Ich weiß, dass damit das Thema Locki jetzt abgeschlossen sein sollte, aber ich möchte doch noch eine kurze Bemerkung machen: So selbstsicher scheint er gar nicht zu sein. Wenn er dich jetzt schon für Hagrid verlässt. Ich will nichts Schlechtes über Hagrid sagen, da ich ihn in meiner Schulzeit gut leiden konnte, aber er ist nicht besonders hübsch, klug oder wortgewandt. Könnte es nicht sein, dass Locki sich ihm zugewandt hat, weil du ihm zu selbstbewusst wurdest und ihn in Frage gestellt hast? Ich sehe da ein Schema, das sich durchzieht. Er sucht sich immer Männer aus, die ihm unterlegen sind, oder von denen er es zumindest annimmt. In deinem ersten Brief beschriebst du ja auch noch die Unsicherheit deinerseits, warum er denn dich nehmen würde, obwohl er jeden haben könnte. Also konnte er nicht länger bei dir bleiben und auch nicht persönlich mit dir reden, da er Angst hatte, nicht mehr gegen dich an zu kommen.  
  
Das war jetzt nur so eine Vermutung, aber du kannst es ja mal beobachten.  
  
Ich weiß, dass dir das mit dem Nett-sein schwer fällt, aber ich meinte damit auch nicht, dass du plötzlich jeden anlächelst, sondern eher, dass du dir Gedanken über deine Beweggründe machst, so unfreundlich zu sein. Gefällt es dir, deine Mitmenschen zu quälen? Versuch doch einfach nur, mal nicht in jedem Menschen nur das Schlechte zu sehen und auch wenn du vielleicht nicht nett zu ihm bist, wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so negativ.  
  
Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass u plötzlich ein fröhlicher, gutgelaunter Mensch wirst, der zu jedem nett ist - auf keinen Fall!  
  
Dass dein Verehrer kein Schüler ist, ist doch schon mal sehr positiv. Mit der Option, dass es eine Frau ist, musst du dich wohl arrangieren, oder es ihr sagen, wenn du keinerlei Chancen für eine Beziehung mit einer Frau siehst. Diese Ehrlichkeit bist du euch beiden schuldig.  
  
Ist diese Person aus deinem aktuellen Schulumfeld? (Lehrer) oder eher jemand, den du so kennst? (Eltern der Schüler, ehemalige Schulkameraden, sonstige Bekannte...) Versuch, so viel wie möglich herauszufinden.  
  
Zu deiner Frage, ob du ihm sagen sollst, dass du dich in ihn verliebst, kann ich nicht viel sagen... Es liegt ganz an dir, ob du für diesen Schritt bereit bist. damit gibst du ihm natürlich einen wesentlich größeren Zugang zu deinem Leben, aber wenn du gut darüber nachgedacht hast und der Person diesen Platz in deinem Leben geben möchtest, dann freut er sich sicher über die Offenbahrung.  
  
Ich muss aber zugeben, dass das sehr schöne Komplimente sind.  
  
Liebe Grüße und viel Glück  
  
Susanna  
  
**************  
  
Liebe Susanna!  
  
Ich werde diesen hochnäsigen Affenarsch ganz bestimmt nicht beobachten! Ist mir doch scheißegal was der jetzt macht. Ich wünsche ihm einen miesen Tripper! Du merkst, das Thema ist für mich endgültig abgehakt.  
  
Ich hab es versucht, also das mit dem Nettsein. Ich hab den Gryffindors nur 5 Punkte und nicht 10 Punkte abgezogen, was ich sonst immer tue. Hat nicht wirklich Spaß gemacht.  
  
Also ich glaube ich schreibe ihm noch nicht, dass ich mich in ihn verliebe. Soweit bin ich noch nicht.  
  
Ich glaube es ist wirklich kein Problem mehr wenn es eine Frau ist.  
  
Ich habe gefragt, was er so macht. Er hat nur geschrieben, dass er nichts anderes mehr tut, als von mir zu schwärmen. Das hat mir nicht wirklich viel gebracht.  
  
Er hat mir aber noch einen kleinen Tipp gegeben. Er meinte, ich kenne ihn schon.  
  
Ich bin ein genialer Potion-maker, ich kenne wahnsinnig viele Leute, ob ich sie kennen möchte oder nicht.  
  
Irgendeiner meiner Schüler macht sich wohl Sorgen um mich, weil ich nur 5 Punkte abgezogen hab. Dumbledore hat mit mir gesprochen und meinte, dass viele Schüler merken, dass ich mich nicht mehr richtig konzentriere. Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, dass das meine Schüler ja wohl nichts aber auch gar nichts angeht! Das ist mein privates Leben.  
  
Dumbledore meinte, ich sollte mal ein heißes Schaumbad nehmen und mich übers Wochenende richtig ausschlafen. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass er mir ein bisschen Urlaub gibt, aber das hat er nicht. War ja klar.  
  
Das Schaumbad hat mir nicht wirklich geholfen. Danach fühlte ich mich nicht wirklich entspannt. Ich hab die ganze Zeit überlegt, wer es sein könnte. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, und das macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich hasse es, wenn ich unsicher bin!  
  
Oh mein Gott! Er hat mir ein Geschenk gemacht. Ein Geschenk. Ich schwebe jetzt total auf Wolke sieben!  
  
Er hat mir eine Zutat für einen meiner Potions geschickt, die sehr selten ist. Woher er das wusste? Ich will endlich wissen, wer es ist!  
  
Also tut mir Leid, ich kann nicht freundlich zu Gryffindors sein. Dieser Longbottom ist so dämlich, der kann nicht mal einen einfachen Schlaftrunk zusammenbrauen. Wegen Finnigan steigen meine Kosten für Kessel ins Unendliche. Wann kapiert der Typ endlich, dass er die Dinger nicht in die Luft jagen soll? Da kann ich doch nicht nett sein, wenn diese Idioten einfach nicht ordentlich zuhören was ich sage!  
  
Aber du siehst, ich habe es wenigstens versucht.  
  
Gruß Snape!  
  
*************  
  
Lieber Severus,  
  
ich weiß es sehr zu würdigen, dass du versuchst, meine Vorschläge umzusetzen, aber wenn es nicht geht, dann geht es wohl nicht und ich möchte ja nicht, dass du meinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten kommst, immerhin bin ich da, um dir zu helfen.  
  
Dass du Locki nicht beobachten willst, verstehe ich gut, es war nur so ein Gedanke. Aber schön zu lesen, dass du mit diesem Thema für dich abgeschlossen hast.  
  
Du scheinst ja wieder voll zu deiner alten Form zurück gefunden zu haben.  
  
Das mit dem Urlaub ist natürlich schade, aber sagtest du nicht selbst, dass sie gar nicht auf dich verzichten können? Nimm es als ein Lob und fühl dich selbst dadurch bestätigt.  
  
Ich bin erfreut, dass du dich auch mit einer Frau arrangieren könntest, so wird die Enttäuschung nicht zu groß, falls es wirklich eine sein sollte.  
  
Das Geschenk ist eine wunderbare Geste und zeigt deutlich, wie sehr er dich achtet und sich für dich interessiert. Er macht sich Gedanken über dich und schenkt dir etwas, das wirklich zu dir passt, also scheint es ihm ernst zu sein.  
  
Ich denke, wenn du soweit bist, dass du ihn wirklich kennen lernen willst, dann solltest du dich trauen. Selbst wenn es sich bei näheren Hinsehen nicht als der Mensch für den Rest deines Lebens entwickelt, so kannst du doch sicher sein, einen wertvollen Freund gefunden zu haben, der dich um deiner selbst willen mag.  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Susanna.  
  
******************  
  
Liebe Susanna!  
  
Ich bin der glücklichste Mensch der Welt.  
  
Mein Verehrer hat mich zu einer Oper eingeladen, das heißt unser erstes Treffen. Ich war wahnsinnig aufgeregt. Ich sollte endlich erfahren wer mein Verehrer ist. Naja inzwischen war ich ja auch zu seinem Verehrer geworden.  
  
Ich hab mich extra in Schale geworfen, hab mir eine halbe Stunde lang die Haare gewaschen, bis der ganze Potionsdreck raus war und habe Mundspray benutzt.  
  
Da ich nicht wusste ob es eine Frau oder ein Mann ist habe ich sicherheitshalber mal eine Rose besorgt. Eine Frau freut sich sicher darüber und für einen Mann ist eine Rose nicht ganz so peinlich wie ein ganzer Strauß.  
  
Ich war so nervös, dass ich sogar vergessen hab den Schülern Hausaufgaben aufzugeben, das hieß wiederum ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Aber das war mir egal. Ich würde endlich meinen Verehrer treffen.  
  
Also ich bin ins Opernhaus gegangen und habe mich auf meinem Platz gesetzt. Ich bin vor Neugier meiner geplatzt.  
  
Plötzlich hielt mir jemand von hinten die Augen zu. Es waren starke Männerhände, was mich sehr glücklich machte. Dann hörte ich seine Stimme und mir war sofort wer es war. Diese tiefe angenehme Stimme konnte nur diesem Mann gehören. Dem Mann mit dem wahnsinns-Augen und den langen blonden Haaren: Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Ich wollte eigentlich noch fragen was mit seiner Frau ist, er ist nämlich verheiratet, und ihr Kind hat bei mir Unterricht. Aber ich kam nicht dazu, denn er küsste mich lang und leidenschaftlich. Als ich wieder Luft bekam fragte ich ihn nach seiner Frau.  
  
Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und er meinte sie hätte Schluss gemacht, weil er zu sehr mit dem Drachensteigen beschäftigt war.  
  
Wir hatten einen wunderschönen Abend, obwohl ich nicht sehr viel von Opern halte. Ich musste aber die ganze Zeit an dich denken, denn die eine Protagonistin hieß auch Susanna.  
  
Ich bin so froh! Und ich habe alles dir zu verdanken. Ohne dich wäre ich doch immer noch mit dem eingebildeten Würstchenfresser zusammen.  
  
Ich danke dir 1000mal.  
  
Liebe Grüße Snape.  
  
****************  
  
Lieber Severus,  
  
ich freue mich so, zu hören, dass es alles gut ausgegangen ist und du endlich wirklich glücklich bist. Schön, dass ich dir helfen konnte, dein Glück zu finden.  
  
Die Idee mit der Rose finde ich ausgesprochen gut.  
  
Aber Lucius Malfoy... nun, damit hattest du ja gar nicht gerechnet, aber umso schöner war ja die Überraschung.  
  
Natürlich ist es schade, dass seine Ehe geplatzt ist, aber ich bewundere seinen Mut, sich dann dir zu erklären.  
  
Also haltet euch gut fest und ich wünsche euch ein glückliches Leben zusammen. Liebe Grüße  
  
Susanna  
  
P.S. Ja, ich kenne die Oper auch und finde sie sehr schön.  
  
****************  
  
So, das wars. Wir hatten jede Menge Spaß beim Schreiben, ihr beim Lesen hoffentlich auch. Keine Ahnung, wie lang sich diese Serie ziehen wird, aber ein paar Probleme fallen uns sicher noch ein.  
  
Jetzt hinterlasst bitte noch eine Review, damit wir wissen, wie ihr es fandet.  
  
Liebe Grüße Numsi und Lady Arrogance 


	2. Draco Malfoy

A/N:  
  
Hallo Welt!  
  
Diese Geschichte ist von Numsi (Draco) und Lady Arrogance (Susanna [OC]).  
  
Sie ist eher zufällig entstanden, als uns langweilig war, aber sie hat uns so viel Spaß gemacht, dass wir beschlossen haben, daraus eine Serie mit den verschiedenen Charas zu machen.  
  
Dieser zweite Teil beschäftigt sich mit Draco Malfoy (OOC) und seinen Problemen Seine Eltern haben sich getrennt, sein Vater ist mit Snape zusammen und er will was von Harry. Und das alles mit seinem unnachahmlichen Charme.  
  
Da Draco nicht ganz so freundlich weg kommt, wollten wir eben noch erwähnen, dass wir ihn sehr gerne haben und sich diese fiese Ader nur in dieser Geschichte irgendwie verselbstständigt hat ;)  
  
Bitte sagt uns doch, wie es euch gefallen hat und wenn ihr weitere Ideen für Problemchen habt, die unbedingt diskutiert werden sollten, nur her damit.  
  
Disclaimer: Draco und all die anderen (außer Susanna) sind leider nicht von uns *sob*  
  
Warnung: Dies ist eine Slash-Geschichte, also husch husch und auf den Zurückbutton drücken, wenn ihr so was nicht lesen wollt.  
  
Allen anderen viel Spaß dabei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liebes Dr. Sommerteam!  
  
Ich hab ein Problem. Naja eigentlich ist das ja klar sonst würde ich mich nicht dazu herablassen, so etwas Peinliches zu tun.  
  
Also, wenn ich genau bin, habe ich einen ganzen Haufen von Problemen.  
  
Problem eins: das hab ich schon eine ganze Weile: Ich will etwas von meinem Erzfeind.  
  
Problem zwei: meine Eltern haben sich getrennt, und dadurch entsteht Problem drei: mein Vater ist nun mit meinem Potionlehrer zusammen, was ich furchtbar peinlich finde.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir ein wenig helfen. Wenn nicht, muss ich wohl einen Fluch auf euch legen.  
  
Macht gute Arbeit und euch passiert nichts.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
P.S. Wehe, das kommt an die Öffentlichkeit!!!  
  
****************  
  
Lieber Draco,  
  
vielen Dank für das Vertrauen und dass du dich an mich gewandt hast. Ich hoffe, dass ich dir auch befriedigend helfen kann.  
  
Als erstes möchte ich dich beruhigen, nichts von dem, was wir hier besprechen, wird in irgendeiner Form veröffentlicht, das verspreche ich dir.  
  
Nun aber zu deinen Problemen.  
  
Erzähl mir doch mal ein bisschen über deinen Erzfeind, damit ich mir ein Bild von der Situation machen kann. Nur mit diesem hingeworfenen Satz kann ich leider nicht so viel anfangen. Ich habe zwar ein paar Gedanken, möchte aber doch erstmal ein bisschen mehr von dir hören, also sei bitte nicht sauer, wenn ich dazu erstmal nichts weiter sage.  
  
Das mit deinen Eltern tut mir leid, aber sie werden ihre Gründe gehabt haben, über die ich nicht urteilen kann. Hast du mit ihnen gesprochen? Wissen sie, was du fühlst?  
  
Oder ist dein eigentliches Problem gar nicht so sehr die Trennung deiner Eltern sondern ausschließlich der neue Partner deines Vaters?  
  
Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es für dich als Teenager schwer ist, wenn dein Vater mit einem deiner Lehrer eine Beziehung anfängt, aber hast du dich mal gefragt, ob dein Vater (oder auch der Lehrer) vielleicht glücklich sind? Willst du dich zwischen zwei Menschen stellen, die sich lieben, nur, weil es dir peinlich ist?  
  
Ich kann dir nur raten, ein ausführliches Gespräch mit deinem Vater über die ganze Situation zu führen.  
  
Es tut mir leid, aber bei Problem zwei und drei bist nicht du die entscheidende Person, sondern deine Eltern, also überlass ihnen die Entscheidung und akzeptiere es.  
  
Aber ich würde dir gerne weiter bei deinem ersten Problem helfen, also wenn du nicht zu enttäuscht über meine Antwort bist, würde ich mich freuen, wieder von dir zu hören.  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Susanna Seelentröster Dr. Sommer Team  
  
****************  
  
Hi Susanna!  
  
Was bringt es denn bitte, wenn ich meinen Eltern sage, dass es mir beschissen geht? Dadurch werden sie ganz bestimmt nicht wieder zusammen kommen.  
  
Naja, aber du hast Recht, dabei kannst du mir nicht wirklich helfen.  
  
Ich brauch dir nur den Namen meins Feindes zu nennen und dir ist alles klar. Da brauch ich nichts Großartiges dazuschreiben.  
  
Es ist niemand geringeres als St. Harry Potter höchstpersönlich.  
  
Ich will Snape und meinen Vater nicht auseinander bringen. Ich merk doch, wie glücklich Snape ist. Mich nervt es nur, dass er gerade mit meinem Vater zusammen ist. Ist dann Snape mein Stiefvater?  
  
Aber ich frage mich, warum es gerade Harry Potter ist? Wieso seine grünen Augen und seine verdammt sexy Narbe? Ich hasse ihn.  
  
Hilf mir gefälligst oder ich sag meinem Vater bescheid und der wird dir dann deinen Kummerkasten um die Ohren hauen!  
  
Gruß Draco  
  
***************  
  
Hallo Draco,  
  
Es stimmt, dass es deine Eltern wohl nicht mehr zusammen bringt, wenn du mit ihnen redest, aber dann wissen sie zumindest, wie du zu der Sache stehst.  
  
Also, Snape als deinen Stiefvater zu bezeichnen, halte ich dann doch für verfrüht, lass ihre Beziehung sich doch erst mal entwickeln und wachsen. Gewöhnt euch aneinander und ich glaube nicht, dass sich die Frage "Stiefvater oder nicht" so schnell stellen wird.  
  
Harry Potter... gut, dann kann ich mir ein Bild davon machen. Allerdings wüsste ich gerne, warum ihr Erzfeinde seid? Einfach nur aus alter Tradition der Slytherins uns Gryffindors, oder hat es einen tieferen Grund?  
  
Aber lass dir sagen, dass Hass und Liebe dicht nebeneinander liegen. Es sind keine Gegenteile, sondern beides tiefe Gefühle. Das wirkliche Gegenteil ist Desinteresse und da ihr ja anscheinend schon immer tiefe Gefühle für einander hattet, liegt es eigentlich nahe, dass diese irgendwann in Liebe umschwenken. Ihr kennt euch, die Schwächen des anderen und wisst, wer sich hinter der alltäglichen Maske verbirgt und nehmt euch als echte Menschen wahr.  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Susanna  
  
****************  
  
Hallo Susanna!  
  
Ich habe meinen Eltern einen Brief geschrieben. Sie haben mir vorgeschlagen, eine Therapie anzufangen. Ich konnte sie gerade noch abhalten, den ersten Termin auszumachen. Ich bin doch keines von diesen Opfern, die ständig zu einem Therapeuten rennen.  
  
Warum Harry und ich Feinde sind? WARUM? Also erstmal hat der Vollidiot die Freundschaft mit dem stinkenden Wiesel meiner vorgezogen, und ständig muss er sich in den Mittelpunkt stellen.  
  
Was für ein Scheiß ist das denn, Hass und Liebe liegen dicht beieinander.  
  
Aber ich muss zugeben du hast ja Recht. Warum müsst ihr Psychotexter immer mit allem Recht haben, das macht mich echt fertig!  
  
Mein Problem ist jetzt einfach, wie ich näher an Harry rankomme, und wie ich es endlich schaffe mir selber einzugestehen das er nicht so schlimm ist, wie ich es mir immer einrede, damit ich nicht allzu neidisch auf seinen Ruhm bin.  
  
Ich will, dass mich Harry beachtet und dass meine Eltern wieder zusammen sind. Oh nein jetzt fang ich an, wie ein Mädchen zu Heulen, das sich die Birne gestoßen hat, und nur wegen diesem dummen grünäugigen Adonis, der mich nicht mehr ruhig schlafen lässt.  
  
Ich will ihn endlich für mich haben! Hast du nicht irgendeinen Tipp, wie ich näher an ihn rankommen kann?  
  
Hätte Harry damals nicht meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen, müsste ich jetzt auch nicht mit diesen Volldeppen Crabbe und Goyle abhängen, sondern könnte mich kultiviert mit Harry unterhalten, oder kuscheln, oder noch besser knutschen.  
  
Ich hoffe du schreibst schnell zurück!  
  
Gruß Draco  
  
**************  
  
Hallo Draco,  
  
nachdem du mir deutlich mitgeteilt hast, was du von Therapien hältst, sollte ich mich eigentlich weigern, dir zurück zu schreiben, da ich auch ausgebildete Therapeutin bin, aber da wir das ganze hier ja nicht als Therapie betreiben, ignoriere ich das jetzt mal und ich versuche auch nicht, dich von einer Therapie zu überzeugen, keine Angst.  
  
Ich fasse jetzt mal eben zusammen:  
  
- Du hast Harry die Freundschaft angeboten und er hat sie, zugunsten eines anderen, abgelehnt Dieser andere ist ein Junge einer dir verfeindeten Familie, so konntet ihr nicht zu dritt Freunde werden  
  
- Ihr seid in verfeindeten Häusern  
  
- Du bist neidisch, weil er immer im Mittelpunkt steht  
  
- Du machst Harry dafür verantwortlich, dass du jetzt mit, sagen wir mal, nicht so hellen Jungs befreundet bist  
  
Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich danach schrecklich findest, ich muss sagen, dass diese Gründe allesamt durch dich beeinflusst werden und du all das auch selbst ändern könntest. Nun ja, mal abgesehen von Punkt eins, da es dafür zu spät ist und Punkt drei, aber selbst dieser Grund könnte die einfach egal sein. Damit möchte ich dir nur klar machen, dass es in erster Linie dein eigener Stolz ist, der dich bremst.  
  
Nun aber zu der Frage, was du jetzt mit Harry machen sollst.  
  
Ich könnte dir einen Tipp geben, mit dem gerade vor kurzen ein Paar zusammen gefunden hat. Du könntest Harry anonyme Briefe schreiben und versuchen, so seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und ihm etwas über dich mitzuteilen.  
  
Ansonsten möchte ich dir den Rat geben, dich nicht immer so egozentrisch zu verhalten und bei jeder Gelegenheit deinen Vater ins Spiel zu bringen. Du musst dich im Leben auch ohne ihn behaupten können und wenn du mal dein eigenes ICH zeigst, ohne dich hinter deinem Namen und deinem Vater zu verstecken, wird dich Harry sicher auch bald in einem anderen Blick wahrnehmen.  
  
Bevor du jetzt lauf aufschreist, ich will nicht, dass du dich ganz veränderst und plötzlich freundlich zu ihn wirst, aber rede mal nicht nur über die Ehre der Malfoys, den Vorzug der Slytherins und zeige ein bisschen Menschlichkeit, das wird ihm sicher auffallen.  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Susanna  
  
P.S. ich hoffe, dass ich noch länger von dir hören werde  
  
*********************  
  
Hallo Susanna!  
  
Dein direkter Brief hat mich echt wütend gemacht. Ich hab den Brief verbrannt und mein Schlafzimmer verwüstet, aber dann wurde mir langsam klar, dass du gar nicht so Unrecht hattest.  
  
Du solltest das als Kompliment ansehen, normalerweise hätte ich dich verflucht.  
  
Und das werde ich tun, wenn irgendjemand mitbekommt das ich dir schreibe!  
  
Die Idee mit dem Brief ist echt gut.  
  
Ich hab es gleich mal probiert.  
  
Ich bin schon sehr gespannt ob eine Antwort kommt.  
  
Mein Vater hat mir gestern einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er meinte, er muss mich unbedingt sehen. Ich habe Angst, dass er mir jetzt erzählen wird, dass er Snape heiraten will. Ich hab nichts gegen Snape. Er ist echt der verdammt beste Potionlehrer, den es gibt, aber ich will nicht, dass er mein Stiefvater wird. Das macht mich doch zum Gespött der ganzen Schule.  
  
Meinst du ich mache mir da umsonst Sorgen?  
  
Gruß Draco!  
  
***************  
  
Liebe Susanna!  
  
Ich muss dir etwas Unglaubliches erzählen.  
  
Lucius hat mir einen Antrag gemacht.  
  
Er will mich heiraten.  
  
Er liebt mich wirklich.  
  
Und das habe ich alles dir zu verdanken!  
  
Ich bin dir so dankbar und werde dich ganz sicher zur Hochzeit einladen.  
  
Noch mal vielen Dank für alles  
  
Snape!  
  
P.S. Ich hoffe Draco (Lucius´ Sohn) nimmt es nicht allzu schwer. Die Trennung seiner Eltern nimmt ihn schon ganz schön mit. Er konzentriert sich nicht mehr richtig im Unterricht und isst kaum noch etwas. Naja, Lucius meinte, er wird mit ihm reden  
  
*****************  
  
Lieber Severus,  
  
ich freue mich so sehr für dich, oder besser gesagt, für euch.  
  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich aus der ganzen Sache eine Hochzeit entwickelt.  
  
Dass es für Draco schwer ist, ist doch verständlich. Seine Eltern haben sich gerade erst getrennt, sein Vater hat eine neue Beziehung und dann auch noch mit einem seiner Lehrer... Aber ich denke, dass ihm das Wohl seines Vaters so sehr am Herzen liegt, dass er es akzeptieren wird.  
  
Allerdings möchte ich dir den Rat geben, versuche niemals, so etwas, wie ein Stiefvater zu werden, sondern trete ihm als Freund gegenüber. Das wäre der größte Fehler, den du machen könntest.  
  
Ich wünsche euch alles Gute für die Zukunft und auf das eure Beziehung ewig hält.  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Susanna  
  
*************  
  
Hallo Draco,  
  
es ist gut, dass du deine Gefühle heraus lässt und nicht in dich hinein frisst.  
  
Ja, ich nehme es als Kompliment und bin auch angenehm überrascht, noch einmal von dir zu hören.  
  
Ich bin ja gespannt, was für eine Reaktion du auf deinen Brief bekommst. Aber erstmal würde mich ja interessieren, was du geschrieben hast. Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass es mich nichts angeht, akzeptiere ich das aber auch.  
  
Was die Sache mit deinem Vater und Snape angeht... Du sagtest, dass sie sehr glücklich sind, also solltest du dich vielleicht doch langsam mit der Idee anfreunden, dass es etwas Ernstes zwischen den Beiden wird.  
  
Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass es gleich bei diesem Gespräch zum Thema wird, aber auf Dauer gehe ich mal davon aus.  
  
Aber was deine Sorge angeht, das Gespött der Schule zu werden: Snape wird doch sicher kein Schild um den Hals tragen "Ich bin jetzt ein Malfoy", also wird es doch wahrscheinlich niemand erfahren, oder wie siehst du das?  
  
Gönne deinem Vater sein Glück und versuche nicht, es durch deinen Egoismus zu zerstören. Immerhin weißt du doch selbst, wie es ist, jemanden zu lieben. Wärst du am Ziel, würdest du doch auch wollen, dass ihr fest und für immer zusammen seid, oder?  
  
Denk drüber nach und ich hoffe, bald wieder von dir zu hören.  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Susanna  
  
**************  
  
Hallo Susanna!  
  
Ich kann es nicht glauben. Mein Vater will wirklich Snape heiraten. Snape!  
  
Ich warte schon darauf, dass meine Mutter mir erzählt, dass sie meine Lehrerin für Wahrsagen heiraten möchte. Das wäre genau so schlimm, nein, das wäre noch schlimmer. Ich glaube dann würde ich mich zur Adoption freigeben.  
  
Nicht mal Harrys Antwort auf meinen Brief hat mir geholfen.  
  
Ich habe ihm geschrieben, dass ich nur noch an ihn denken kann und dass er zurzeit mein einziger Lichtblick ist.  
  
Er meinte, dass er das sehr schmeichelhaft findet, dass er aber schon einen Auserwählten hat.  
  
Ich bin zum Leiden auserkoren.  
  
Das kommt davon wenn man was gegen seinen Schulleiter hat. Verdammter Mist.  
  
Ich glaube ich werde mich vor den Hogwarts Express werfen, dann ist alles vorbei.  
  
Draco!  
  
**************  
  
Lieber Draco,  
  
bitte tu nichts unüberlegtes! Klar kommt zurzeit viel Ärger zusammen, aber das beruhigt sich wieder, glaub mir. Du bist noch jung und in deinem Leben wird noch viel passieren.  
  
Ich weiß ja, dass es dir unangenehm ist, dass dein Vater mit Snape zusammen ist, aber versuch doch mal, ihren Standpunkt zu sehen. Sie sind glücklich und wollen für immer zusammen bleiben.  
  
Wenn du erstmal aus der Schule raus bist, ist es dir eh egal, dann ist Snape nur noch ein Mann für dich, mit dem dein Vater glücklich ist, oder?  
  
Das mit Harry tut mir leid. Aber nur mal so ein Gedanke: Hat er eine/n Freund/Freundin oder ist es auch nur eine heimliche Liebe, wie bei dir? Wenn er in einer Beziehung ist, ist es natürlich schwer, dagegen anzukommen, aber wenn er auch nur träumt, kannst du ihm mit ein paar Briefen zeigen, dass er nicht einer Traumperson hinterher träumen muss, sondern dass es da einen wirklichen Menschen gibt, der sich für ihn interessiert.  
  
Trag nicht gleich so dick mit deiner Liebe auf, du willst ihn nicht verschrecken. Sag ihm, dass du respektierst, dass er jemand anderen mag, aber du trotzdem gerne eine Art Brieffreund werden würdest. Auf diese Art hast du jede Möglichkeit der Welt, ihn mit deinem Wesen zu bezaubern. Unterhaltet euch über Sachen, die euch gefallen, über die ihr euch Gedanken macht... Überfalle ihn nicht gleich mit deinen Gefühlen, sondern lass es sich entwickeln  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Susanne  
  
****************  
  
Liebe Susanna.  
  
du hattest Recht. Manche Probleme sind gar keine. Ich hab mich bei Harry  
  
entschuldigt, dass ich ihn so mit meinen Gefühlen überrumpelt habe und ihm  
  
alles Gute mit seiner Freundin gewünscht.  
  
Darauf schrieb er, dass er nicht so ganz glücklich ist, und das es keine  
  
Freundin ist.  
  
Das ließ mich ja schon hoffen, aber dann schrieb er etwas, das ich immer  
  
noch nicht glauben kann. Er hat geschrieben, dass er sauer auf sich ist,  
  
da er seinem Schwarm einmal die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hat, und wenn  
  
er das nicht getan hätte wäre er wenigstens in seiner Nähe.  
  
Könnte ich Glück haben und er meint mich damit?  
  
Also ich denke schon, dass er mich meint, meinem Malfoy-Charme kann man  
  
halt nicht widerstehen.  
  
Was Snape und meinen Vater angeht, ich will ja das mein Vater glücklich  
  
ist, aber was ist mit meiner Mutter.  
  
Ich finde das nicht so toll, dass er meine Mutter wegen eines Typen  
  
verlässt. Ich muss zugeben, dass er sexy ist, aber gegen meine Mutter ist  
  
er doch nichts.  
  
Ich hoffe sie findet schnell wieder jemanden!  
  
Gruß Draco!  
  
****************  
  
Lieber Draco,  
  
schön zu lesen, dass du dein Selbstbewusstsein wieder gefunden hast.  
  
Allerdings hast du Recht, er könnte wirklich dich meinen. So vielen  
  
Leuten wird er die Freundschaft ja wohl nicht ausgeschlagen haben.  
  
Aber jetzt überstürze bloß nichts. 1. Bist du nicht sicher, ob er  
  
wirklich dich meint und 2. nutze doch einfach diese Chance, ihn so ganz  
  
anonym kennen zu lernen und von dir zu überzeugen.  
  
Nur mal so als kleiner Tipp: Du solltest mal mit deinen Eltern sprechen  
  
und fragen, warum sie sich getrennt haben. Glaubst du wirklich, dass es  
  
so einfach war?  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Susanna  
  
****************  
  
Hallo Susanna!  
  
Ich habe ein neues Problem.  
  
Ich habe Harry vorgeschlagen seinem Schwarm doch auch anonyme Briefe zu  
  
schreiben.  
  
Er fand die Idee gut, und hat es auch gleich getan. Ich habe einen Brief von  
  
ihm bekommen...so nun zu meinem Problem. Ich kann ihm nicht antworten, sonst  
  
merkt er doch, dass ich derjenige bin, der ihm auch anonyme Briefe schreibt. Er  
  
wird doch meine Handschrift erkennen, oder soll ich ihm sagen das ich ihm  
  
die Briefe geschrieben habe?  
  
Also mein Vater hat mir nicht gesagt, warum sie sich getrennt haben.  
  
Meine Mutter meinte, dass es mich nichts angeht. Ich finde aber schon, dass es  
  
mich was angeht, schließlich sind sie doch meine Eltern.  
  
Was mich fast wahnsinnig macht ist Snape. Er grinst mich immer so dumm an.  
  
Was soll denn das?  
  
Der soll mich einfach in Ruhe lassen!  
  
Gruß Draco!  
  
*************  
  
Hallo Draco,  
  
und ich dachte immer, ihr Slytherins seid so schlau und durchdenkt  
  
alles. Schön, wenigstens im Nachhinein mal bewiesen zu bekommen, dass  
  
ihr auch mal was Unüberlegtes tut.  
  
Das war natürlich nicht so ganz intelligent, aber nun ist es zu spät und  
  
wir müssen schauen, wie du aus dieser Klemme wieder raus kommst.  
  
Entweder, du bist ehrlich und sagst ihm, dass du es bist und das Ganze  
  
nur gemacht hast, um Sicherheit über seine Gefühle zu bekommen. Das  
  
kannst du ihm schreiben, oder dich über eine kurze Notiz mit ihm  
  
verabreden und ihm das persönlich sagen.  
  
Oder, du musst schauen, ob du irgendwie deine Schrift verstellen kannst,  
  
aber irgendwann musst du es ihm sagen und dann kann es sein, dass er  
  
sauer ist, weil du ihn belogen hast, bzw. ihm nicht gesagt hast, was los  
  
ist.  
  
Also die elegantere und bessere Lösung ist es auf jeden Fall, wenn du es  
  
ihm sagst.  
  
Ich denke schon, dass es dich etwas angeht, warum deine Eltern sich  
  
getrennt haben, aber vielleicht ist es ihnen wirklich unangenehm,  
  
darüber zu sprechen, das solltest du respektieren. Zur Not warte einfach  
  
eine Weile. Irgendwann ist es verjährt und sie werden es dir auch erzählen.  
  
Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es dir sehr unangenehm ist, dass dein  
  
Lehrer (was Snape für dich ja definitiv ist) dich so vertraulich  
  
anlächelt. In diesem Fall geht es um deine Gefühle und die sollte er  
  
respektieren, also sag ihm, dass er sich bitte weiterhin wie ein Lehrer  
  
verhalten sollte.  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Susanna  
  
*************  
  
Hi Susanna!  
  
Ja das stimmt doch auch, aber doch nicht für verknallte Slytherins! Das weiß  
  
doch jeder.  
  
Also ich hab ihm alles in einem Brief gebeichtet.  
  
Er hat mir zurück geschrieben, dass er mich treffen möchte.  
  
Es war ein wunderschönes Treffen.  
  
Wir mussten nicht viel reden, unsere Blicke haben alles gesagt.  
  
Und dann dieser Kuss, der Wahnsinn, aber ich glaube, das geht dich nichts an.  
  
Die Idee mit Snape war aber nicht sehr hilfreich. Ihm hat wohl nicht mein Ton gefallen, jedenfalls habe ich jetzt eine Woche Strafarbeiten. Danke!  
  
Trotzdem noch mal danke, dass du mir geholfen hast.  
  
Liebe Grüße Draco  
  
***************  
  
Hallo Draco,  
  
Ich hoffe, dein Stolz erholt sich wieder von dem Dämpfer und ich werde  
  
mir notieren, dass für verliebte Slytherins andere Regeln gelten.  
  
Schön, dass es mit Harry und Dir jetzt so gut ausgegangen ist und ihr  
  
glücklich seid, das freut mich wirklich für euch.  
  
Aber bedenkt bitte, dass ihr neben eurer Beziehung nicht eure alten  
  
Freunde vergesst.  
  
Da du ja jetzt keine Hilfe mehr von mir brauchst, möchte ich die  
  
Gelegenheit nutzen und dir sagen, dass du ein verzogener Lümmel bist und  
  
die Strafarbeit von Snape verdient hast.  
  
Du hättest ihm auch vernünftig sagen können, was du von ihm erwartest.  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Susanna  
  
*************  
  
Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, dass ich, ein Malfoy, dir geschrieben habe.  
  
Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß mit deinem Pferdefuß du alte Schabracke!  
  
**************  
  
So, junger Mann,  
  
das war zu viel! Viel Spaß mit deiner neuen Familie.  
  
Ach ja, glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre nicht in der Lage, mich von diesem  
  
Pferdefuß zu befreien?  
  
***************  
  
Lieber Severus,  
  
ich wünsche dir alles Gute für die Hochzeit.  
  
Ich habe da aber noch ein paar kleine Tipps:  
  
Ich habe gerade mit dem jungen Malfoy gesprochen. Er hat mir erzählt,  
  
wie gemein er zu dir war und dass es ihm Leid tut, aber er ist zu stolz,  
  
das zu zeigen.  
  
Er freut sich unglaublich für euch und freut sich sehr, dass du jetzt zu  
  
seiner Familie gehörst. Auch wenn er das niemals offen zeigen würde.  
  
Außerdem ist er sehr schüchtern, was sein eigenes Liebesleben angeht und  
  
er fragte mich, ob ich ihm nicht vielleicht erklären könne, wie das  
  
zwischen zwei Männern läuft. Ich habe ihm vorgeschlagen, dass er sich  
  
damit an dich wendet, aber er traut sich nicht.  
  
Deswegen wollte ich dich bitten, ob du ihn da nicht mal zum  
  
Nachmittagstee einladen könntest, um mit ihm darüber zu reden?  
  
Aber es wäre mir sehr wichtig, dass du nicht sagst, dass ich dir  
  
geschrieben habe, da es ihm sehr unangenehm wäre, wenn er wüsste, dass  
  
ich etwas von ihm weitergebe, aber es ist doch nur zu seinem Besten und  
  
schließlich seid ihr doch jetzt eine Familie  
  
Liebe Grüße, auch an Lucius Malfoy  
  
Susanna  
  
***************  
  
Liebe Susanna!  
  
Also ich finde es schön, dass du Draco helfen möchtest, aber ich glaube nicht  
  
das es meine Aufgabe ist, dem Jungen zu erklären, was so zwischen Männern  
  
läuft. Ich denke, dass sollte ich doch eher seinen Eltern überlassen.  
  
Aber ich lade ihn gern einmal zu mir ein.  
  
Vielen Dank für deine Glückwünsche und ich freue mich schon, dich auf  
  
unserer Hochzeit zu sehen.  
  
Liebe Grüße Snape!  
  
****************  
  
Snape hat mich zu sich eingeladen, falls ich jemals herausbekommen sollte,  
  
dass du dahinter steckst dann kannst du dich aber auf was gefasst machen!  
  
*****************  
  
Ich wusste ja, dass du von dir selbst überzeugt bist, aber dass du  
  
wirklich denkst, meine Gedanken würden nur darum kreisen, wie ich dich  
  
fertig machen kann...  
  
Außerdem habe ich versprochen, nichts von dir zu veröffentlichen, und ich halte  
  
meine Versprechen normalerweise. 


	3. Lucius Malfoy

A/N:  
  
Hallo Welt!  
  
Diese Geschichte ist von Numsi (Lucius) und Lady Arrogance (Susanna [OC]).  
  
Sie ist eher zufällig entstanden, als uns langweilig war, aber sie hat uns so viel Spaß gemacht, dass wir beschlossen haben, daraus eine Serie mit den verschiedenen Charas zu machen.  
  
Dieser dritte Teil beschäftigt sich mit Lucius Malfoy (OOC) und seinen Problemen. Sein Sohn hat ihm die Hochzeitsparty versaut und sollte bestraft werden. (Man sollte die anderen Teile vorher gelesen haben)  
  
Bitte sagt uns doch, wie es euch gefallen hat und wenn ihr weitere Ideen für Problemchen habt, die unbedingt diskutiert werden sollten, nur her damit.  
  
Disclaimer: Lucius und all die anderen (außer Susanna) sind leider nicht von uns *sob*  
  
Warnung: Dies ist eine Slash-Geschichte, also husch husch und auf den Zurückbutton drücken, wenn ihr so was nicht lesen wollt.  
  
Allen anderen viel Spaß dabei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liebes Dr. Sommer Team!  
  
Ich glaube ja eigentlich, dass ich dafür zu alt bin, aber ich muss jetzt mal einiges loswerden.  
  
Eigentlich sollte gestern der zweite schönste Tag meines Lebens werden, aber er wurde zu einer Katastrophe.  
  
Irgendwas habe ich bei der Erziehung meines Sohnes falsch gemacht. Der Junge ist total verzogen und der festen Überzeugung, nur weil er ein Malfoy ist, kann er sich alles erlauben.  
  
Ich überlege wirklich, ob ich ihn in eine Militär- Schule stecke. Da wird ihm wenigstens Disziplin beigebracht, das muss ich wohl irgendwie verpasst haben.  
  
Was noch schlimmer ist: Er hat diesen Potterjungen mitgeschleppt. Er wusste doch genau dass ein Haufen meiner Freunden da sind, die sofort versuchen würden, ihn zu töten.  
  
Der Bengel ist so egoistisch.  
  
Dann hat er noch versucht, eine Essensschlacht anzuzetteln. Zum Glück konnte ich ihn davon abhalten.  
  
Ich habe ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft runtergeputzt.  
  
Irgendwie tat mir das ja leid, aber das war meine Hochzeit!  
  
Ich verstehe ja, dass er ein wenig verstört ist, wegen der Trennung, seine Mutter hat sich nämlich von mir getrennt, und jetzt habe ich einen seiner Lehrer geheiratet.  
  
Das ihm das nicht so ganz passt kann ich ja verstehen, aber dass er sich nicht einmal für einen Tag zusammenreißen kann.  
  
Ich könnte schon wieder explodieren.  
  
Was habe ich mit dem Jungen nur falsch gemacht.  
  
Ich wollte doch nur eine schöne Hochzeit und es hat in der Jagd nach Harry Potter und einem bösen Streit mit irgendeiner Dame geendet, die mein Sohn wohl auch nicht leiden konnte.  
  
Ich glaube wirklich, wir müssen noch einmal ganz alleine, nur mein Freund und ich... nein eigentlich ist es ja schon mein Mann, nett feiern.  
  
So ich frage dich nun: Was mache ich mit diesem verdammten Bengel. Ich kann ihn doch nicht ungestraft einfach davonkommen lassen.  
  
Gruß Lucius Malfoy!  
  
****************  
  
Lieber Lucius,  
  
erstmal meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch zu eurer Hochzeit.  
  
Des Weiteren möchte ich mich für dein Vertrauen bedanken und dir sagen, dass man niemals zu alt ist, um nach Hilfe zu fragen.  
  
Ja, Kinder entwickeln oft ein Eigenleben, welches man so niemals erwartet hätte.  
  
Aber was die Einstellung "Ich bin ein Malfoy und darf alles" angeht, muss er sich das ja irgendwo abgeschaut haben. Kann es nicht sein, dass du manchmal auch zu dieser Ansicht neigst?  
  
Aber dass er Harry Potter mitgebracht hat, ist wirklich unüberlegt. Wahrscheinlich hat er gar nicht drüber nachgedacht, sondern wollte nur eine vertraute Person an seiner Seite haben, um den Abend unter lauter Erwachsenen zu überstehen.  
  
Du sagst ja selbst, dass er sehr mitgenommen durch das Ganze ist, da wollte er sicher nur jemanden, der für ihn da ist. Das es nun ausgerechnet Potter auf deiner Party sein musste, war mehr als idiotisch, das gebe ich zu.  
  
Zu der Strafe möchte ich sagen, dass es sicher schon sehr erniedrigend war und seinen Stolz verletzt hat, dass du ihn vor allen Leuten heruntergeputzt hast.  
  
Aber ich verstehe, dass dir das nicht ausreicht, für das, was er getan hat. Eine Essensschlacht und einen Streit? Der Junge schreckt ja wirklich vor nichts zurück.  
  
Allerdings kann ich mir vorstellen, dass es, neben seinem übergroßen Ego, gerade die Rebellion dagegen ist, was ihr, also seine Eltern, mit ihm macht.  
  
Weiß der Junge, wie es zu der Trennung kam? Wenn nicht, wird er sich schon aus diesem Grund ausgeschlossen fühlen und gegen die gesamte Situation kämpfen.  
  
Ich denke, du solltest mal mit ihm reden, so richtig von Vater zu Sohn, ihm deine Sicht der Dinge erklären, aber sich auch seine Version anhören.  
  
Wenn du danach immer noch der Meinung bist, dass er bestraft werden sollte, können wir dann noch mal drüber reden.  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Susanna  
  
Dr. Sommer Team  
  
********************  
  
Liebe Susanna!  
  
Willst du mir etwa unterstellen, dass ich mich genau so benehme. Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nur falsch verstanden.  
  
Ich kann doch meinem Sohn nicht erzählen, dass meine Frau sich von mir getrennt hat, weil sie genervt davon war, dass ich ständig Drachen steigen lassen gegangen bin.  
  
Das würde den Jungen doch total verschrecken.  
  
Kann ich ihn nicht einfach in eine Anstalt für schwererziehbare Zauberer stecken? Dann müssen sich andere mit ihm auseinandersetzten und nicht ich.  
  
Ich glaube, ich muss mal meiner Ex- Frau schreiben, dass sie sich mal ein bisschen um ihn kümmert. Er ist ja schließlich nicht nur mein Sohn.  
  
Er hatte mir erzählt, dass er eine Beziehung hat. Ich hab mich für ihn gefreut und hatte gehofft, dass sie ihn ein bisschen von uns ablenkt, aber wenn ich gewusst hätte, wen er sich da ausgesucht hat....  
  
Naja ich kann auch nichts dran ändern. Wenn ich ihm sage, ich erlaube ihm nicht, mit Potter zusammen zu sein, wird er erst recht viel mit ihm unternehmen.  
  
Ich hasse es Machtlos zu sein, besonders wenn es um meinen eigenen Sohn geht.  
  
Ich werde mal mit Narcissa, meine Ex, reden.  
  
Liebe Grüße Lucius!  
  
**************  
  
Lieber Lucius,  
  
ich möchte damit sagen, dass es sicher einige Momente gab, in denen du dieses Verhalten gezeigt hast, um an dein Ziel zu kommen.  
  
Ich sage nicht, dass du dich immer so benimmst, aber Draco sieht dich schon seit vielen Jahren als Vorbild und er wird sich gemerkt haben, welche Taktiken du genutzt hast, ums an deine Ziele zu gelangen.  
  
Aber wenn das der Grund war, scheint es ja ein sehr wichtiger Teil von dir zu sein und denkst du nicht, dass er ein Recht hat, seinen Vater und seine Eltern allgemein zu verstehen?  
  
Er ist auch kein Kind mehr und wird damit umgehen können - jedenfalls besser, als wenn er ignoriert oder mit Nichtigkeiten abgespeist wird.  
  
Ich denke, dass ihr beide, Narcissa und du euch mal mit eurem Sohn zusammen setzen solltet und ihr dürft dabei auf keinen Fall vergessen, dass er inzwischen ein junger Mann ist, und kein kleines Kind mehr, dem man etwas befielt und wenn es nicht gehorcht, gibt es Stubenarrest.  
  
Sehr ihn als vollen Menschen und klärt eure Differenzen, auch was seine Beziehung angeht. Keiner von euch hat die Chance oder das Recht, das Leben der anderen zu verändern, also akzeptiert den anderen und versucht, einander zu verstehen.  
  
Gerade während du mit deinem Mann eine neue Gemeinschaft bildest, solltest du Draco nicht vergessen. Da er in der Schule ist, werdet ihr euch ja eh nicht oft sehen, aber nutzt diese Distanz und ein paar Gespräche, um euch zu arrangieren.  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Susanna  
  
***********************  
  
Liebe Susanna!  
  
Wir haben uns zusammengesetzt. Es wurde ein Fiasko.  
  
Als wir Draco den wahren Trennungsgrund genannt haben, ist er ausgerastet und weggelaufen und Narcissa und ich haben uns noch eine Ewigkeit gegenseitig beschuldigt.  
  
Ich glaube der Junge braucht jetzt erst mal Ruhe.  
  
Was ich noch glaube, ist, dass Narcissa jemanden neues hat.  
  
Irgendwie bin ich ja ein bisschen eifersüchtig. Warum? Ich habe doch Snape.  
  
Was mich auch nervt ist, dass er nie Zeit hat. Immer muss er Unterricht geben, oder sich auf ihn vorbereiten. Ich vermisse ihn richtig.  
  
Gruß Lucius!  
  
*************  
  
Lieber Lucius,  
  
es tut mir sehr leid, dass das Gespräch mit deinem Sohn und deiner Exfrau so schlecht gelaufen ist.  
  
Draco braucht jetzt sicher erstmal Ruhe, aber andererseits weiß er jetzt auch, dass ihr ehrlich seid und er mit euch reden kann, wenn er mal wieder das Bedürfnis danach haben sollte.  
  
Was deinen Mann angeht... Du wusstest von vorne herein, dass er Lehrer ist und ihr euch nicht so häufig sehen könnt.  
  
Aber es hat auch ein Gutes, es wird nicht so schnell der Alltag bei euch einkehren, sondern die Beziehung wird lange neu und kribbelnd bleiben.  
  
Außerdem hat er den Vorteil, den normale Arbeiter nicht haben: er hat im Winter 2 Wochen und im Sommer sogar 2 Monate Urlaub am Stück, die ihr ganz für euch nutzen könnt.  
  
Die Eifersucht auf Narcissas neuen Partner ist ganz natürlich. Auch, wenn ihr kein Paar mehr seid, ihr ward immerhin 20? Jahre zusammen, so was beendet man nicht so einfach.  
  
Lass euch Zeit, vielleicht werdet ihr in 1, 2 Jahren auch wieder Freunde und wenn nicht, war es wohl definitiv die richtige Entscheidung, dass ihr euch getrennt habt.  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Susanna  
  
*************  
  
Liebe Susanna!  
  
Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe!  
  
Ich hätte bei vielen Dingen sicher überreagiert und wäre nun mit dem Ergebnis unzufrieden.  
  
Nochmals vielen Dank für alles, und du bist jederzeit bei mir und meinem Sevie zum Tee eingeladen!  
  
Liebe Grüße Lucius!  
  
*************  
  
Lieber Lucius,  
  
ich freue mich, dass ich dir helfen kann und wünsche dir noch eine schöne Zeit mit deinem Mann und ich versichere dir, dass auch Draco bald wieder mit dir reden wird.  
  
Auf das nette Angebot komme ich vielleicht irgendwann mal zurück - vielen Dank.  
  
Liebe Grüße, auch an Severus  
  
Susanna  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews.  
  
Harry ist schon in Planung und für Hermine ist uns noch nichts eingefallen, aber wir denken weiter drüber nach - versprochen :) 


End file.
